


Survivors

by Snickfic



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic





	Survivors

Buffy critiqued the dresses (yeesh, had that woman grown a fungus?) and Spike played "Spot the vampire" (because really, what living thing could be that thin?). Plus, snuggle time.

Then Spike stiffened, wandering hands suddenly still. On screen were just more glammed-up starlets and one wacko stunt-costumed in green and horns – oh. "Demon?" Buffy asked.

"Friend," he whispered. "Before."

Before the battle. She'd heard those names, living and unliving both – mostly fallen, now. She could guess this one.

She nestled deeper under Spike's arm. "Looks like he's having fun."

"Yeah. Glad of that." Long, careful sigh. "They'd have been, too."


End file.
